<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GREEN EYES - [L.S] by maguii_sol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504359">GREEN EYES - [L.S]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguii_sol/pseuds/maguii_sol'>maguii_sol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguii_sol/pseuds/maguii_sol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE SHOT</p><p> </p><p>During the 2020 worldwide pandemic, people were forced to use facemasks. What if someone fell in love with another someone only by seeing his eyes above the mask? What if it's the only thing they are allowed to see? What if two souls find each other and never let go?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Larry ficss</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>GREEN EYES - [L.S]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello beautiful people, here's my new story, I really hope you like it as much as I do :)</p><p>Thank you very much for reading!  ✨</p><p>Love you all<br/>Mag 🦋</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GREEN EYES</p><p> </p><p>London, winter.</p><p>Louis' POV. 🌨️</p><p> </p><p>The streets were empty since the lockdown started, people couldn't leave their houses. But I was already bored of being inside without being able to do anything, so that day I went out to walk my dog for a while, since he was as bored as I was.</p><p>Outside it was extremely cold, so I was wearing my facemask and like four layers of clothing.</p><p>I was walking back to my apartment, already visualizing to get in my bed. All I wanted was to get inside the blankets as soon as possible. It was freezing outside, I've been walking around for about two hours now, and not even the grand amount of clothes that I had on were enough to keep me warm. Clifford didn't seem to care much, he was just happy that I let him out of the department for once since the lockdown started.</p><p>The sun was still up, but I still was hoping to get home as soon as possible.</p><p>Right now I only was a block away from my flat, I was closer with every step I took.</p><p>I was too deep in my thoughts that I barely saw the tree roots when I stepped on them and it made me trip on the cold and wet grass of the park, Clifford's leash tangled on my wrist and he was barking at me. Ironically I was just in front of my building.</p><p>I hit my head with something on the ground, and when I looked up it was a boot.</p><p>An elegant, brown, boot.</p><p>There was a guy sitting on the grass under the tree I had just tripped with, with a book in his hands, he looked at me and giggled at my surprising fall.</p><p>Really Louis? Nobody was outside on the streets and you go and fall in front of the only person in twenty blocks around.</p><p>The guy tapped Clifford's head and my dog licked the guy's mitten.</p><p>The guy was wearing a hoodie, a beanie, and a black facemask. Under the beanie I only got to see his eyes, it was the only visible part of his body, they were brightly green colored. And I could tell he was smiling even though I couldn't see his mouth. His look made me embarrassed. I swear my cheeks flushed under the mask.</p><p>"I'm sorry." - I said and stepped up on my feet again. Untangling Clifford's collar so we could keep going.</p><p>The guy didn't answer though, he just nodded and got back to read his book on his lap.</p><p>I walked until the end of the block and entered my building.</p><p>Once I was upstairs, my flat was on the first floor, I sat at the bench under the window frame of my living room.</p><p>I looked through it at the park and I spotted the same tree where I just stumbled over that guy.</p><p>That guy was still there, sitting under the tree reading his book while the sun was starting to disappear on the horizon.</p><p>I kept looking at him from the commodity of my window for several minutes.</p><p>He stayed until the sun disappeared for good. Once he ran out of sunlight under the tree, he stood up and walked away to the opposite direction of my building. I guessed he was just a freak, I mean who the hell thinks that reading a book sitting in the cold grass in midwinter during a fucking pandemic would be a good idea?</p><p>🌨️</p><p>The following day I decided not to go out and freeze to death. Instead I stayed home, as everyone should do during lockdown, and tried to not fight with myself in my thoughts.</p><p>It's really hard to live only with yourself for that long. So I just turned on the TV to watch some sitcom on netflix. Eventually I got tired of it and turned it off.</p><p>There was nothing I could do actually, so I decided to scroll down my instagram to kill time.</p><p>I hadn't spent too much time doing that when I found one magazine advertisement, it was the picture of a model guy with beautiful contexture, beautiful brown curly hair and brightly green colored eyes.</p><p>Brightly green colored eyes.</p><p>Was it possible that those were the same eyes I saw the day before? It couldn't be, right?</p><p>I opened the picture once more and zoomed it until I only could see the eyes.</p><p>I must say I was intrigued. Intrigued by those curious and marvelous eyes.</p><p>Clifford got me out of my thoughts when he started barking. He was oddly barking at the window.</p><p>"Easy there mate." - I said, walking towards him.</p><p>I looked at where he was barking and I saw a male figure under a tree, reading a book.</p><p>I could swear that just by looking at him my breathing stopped.</p><p>Although the whole body was covered by clothes, I knew it was that same man from the day before, the one with the green eyes.</p><p>Why was he doing again out there in the cold?</p><p>At least he was giving me something to pay attention to more than just watch tv.</p><p>So I decided to watch him from the window until he left, not because I was stalking him. I was just intrigued, and I wanted to decipher and understand him. From a distance.</p><p>Same as the previous day, the guy left the park after sunset.</p><p>Only then, Clifford stopped barking.</p><p>🌨️</p><p>The following three days I did the same, I knew that when Clifford started barking, the reason was he was watching that mysterious guy from the park.</p><p>I was still intrigued by him, and I couldn't find anything just by sitting on the window to watch him.</p><p>So after three days of staring at the guy, I decided to go out for another walk with Clifford.</p><p>I changed my clothes and put the facemask on before going out.</p><p>My plan was to go to the grocery store and when I got back, maybe say hello to the guy. Maybe ask for his name.</p><p>I didn't have to do any of that because Clifford did all the work for me. He walked directly at him and sat by the guy's side.</p><p>The guy looked up at me, and our eyes collided. He had a really kind look, he even made me smile under the facemask.</p><p>Luckily he didn't see it.</p><p>He got his eyes back at Clifford and closed his book to use his hands to caress Clifford's head.</p><p>My dog wasn't barking anymore, he was oddly comfortable with the mysterious guy, with his tongue out and tilting his head towards the guy's hand.</p><p>"I think he likes you." - I said just standing still and holding Clifford's collar.</p><p>The guy just nodded and kept tapping and caressing my dog. Eventually he got back to his book and I called Clifford to leave him alone.</p><p>"Goodbye, I guess." - I said.</p><p>The green eye boy looked at me and. I know he smiled behind the facemask. I started walking away from the park with Clifford by my side.</p><p>The guy wasn't a talkative person, at least I figured that out.</p><p>I still didn't have his name.</p><p>I guess I needed to come back again another time, right?</p><p>🌨️</p><p>The next day I thought of finding information about the mysterious guy over the internet before going down to face him by the tree at noon.</p><p>I googled the advertisement I had found on Instagram a couple of days ago to look for the models name.</p><p>I ran through some pages and finally found it. Harry Styles.</p><p>Fuck, he not only was attractive as hell but also he had an attractive name.</p><p>I searched up a little bit about him and found different model campaigns he made through the years, he was stunning in every single one of them.</p><p>When the clock hit five o'clock I started dressing up and putting Clifford's collar on.</p><p>I took my phone, with Harry's picture yet on the screen and got out of my building.</p><p>I walked to the park in front of the building, searching for the green eye man.</p><p>Clifford seemed to find him faster than I did because he started pulling from his leash towards a manly silhouette.</p><p>I gave up and let the leash go. Clifford ran towards the man and I followed him more calmly.</p><p>When I got to where the guy was sitting I could see that he wasn't reading the same book as yesterday, he was starting a new one. That's what I call willpower.</p><p>"It seems that he likes you more than he likes me." - I said while watching Clifford now straddling over Harry, searching for his hands. - "He wants you to caress his head."</p><p>The guy looked at me and nodded, lifting his hand and tapping on Clifford's head.</p><p>"Can I sit?" - I asked.</p><p>The guy looked up at me again and nodded.</p><p>I sat down on the ground in front of him and watched him while he was caressing Clifford's fur.</p><p>"His name is Clifford." - I said, but Harry still didn't answer. - "Mine is Louis."- I smiled at him even if he couldn't see it.</p><p>I could tell that the guy smiled under his facemask too.</p><p>"Am I bothering you? I can go." - I said and he denied with his head. - "You're not very talkative, huh?" - I asked again and he laughed loudly.</p><p>He laughed. And, Oh my god, I can't even describe how awesome that laugh was.</p><p>"I take that as a yes." - I said. - "You seemed less inhibited in the magazine photos."</p><p>Harry looked at me with big questioningly eyes, and I could see he was a bit embarrassed too.</p><p>"Is this you, right?" - I said and showed him the screen of my phone with his picture on it.</p><p>He looked back at Clifford and nodded shyly.</p><p>"I recognized you by your eyes, Harry" - I said.</p><p>Harry looked at me, surprised, again. He tilted his head and I could see the doubt in his eyes.</p><p>He quickly got rid of Clifford, who was still in his lap, and got up from the grass, taking his book in hand and walking away from the park, leaving me sitting by my own.</p><p>🌨️</p><p>Today the weather was specially cold, it was slightly snowing outside and of course I didn't think Harry was going to show up under the tree.</p><p>But yet, he surprised me when I saw him through the window putting a blanket on the ground and sitting over it with his book, still under what it seemed to be his favorite tree in the whole park.</p><p>I watched Harry reading for a while with Clifford by my side.</p><p>My dog was quite intelligent, he wasn't barking for me to take him with Harry, he didn't want to go outside now that it was snowing. No, he was comfortably sleeping by the heater.</p><p>I thought about what happened the day before, how Harry left without saying a word, without smiling, without even a gesture.</p><p>Maybe he was mad at me for approaching him. But I didn't understand why.</p><p>And now I was seeing how he was trembling underneath the tree, but not going away.</p><p>He was perseverant, that was for sure.</p><p>So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I took a bulky blanket from my bed and I dressed up, ready to go outside.</p><p>I tapped Clifford's head before leaving and he didn't even move.</p><p>"You lazy bastard."</p><p>I took my keys and my phone in one hand, the blanket on the other one and I left the building.</p><p>I approached Harry one more time, being careful that he didn't freak out by seeing me.</p><p>"Hi." - I said from a distance. - "I saw you from the window and I thought maybe you were cold, so I brought you this." - I handed him the blanket.</p><p>Harry looked up at me and made a sign to me to sit next to him in the blanket which was on the ground.</p><p>When I sat, I extended my blanket over his legs and mine.</p><p>Harry turned his head to me and I know he smiled.</p><p>"You're welcome." - I said and giggled.</p><p>He made an amused gesture and turned his head back to his book.</p><p>"What are you reading?" - I asked.</p><p>Harry lifted his book with the cover facing me and showed me the title of it.</p><p>I nodded like I knew what it was, which I didn't, and he returned to read it.</p><p>"Why don't you speak? Are you mute?"</p><p>Harry laughed and denied with his head.</p><p>"So, you're not really into talking? Or am I bothering you and this is your way to get rid of me?"</p><p>Harry laughed and denied again.</p><p>"Ok, I settle with your laugh for now. At least I know you're not mute."</p><p>Harry looked at me again like he was smiling and nodded to me.</p><p>He returned his eyes to his book and I decided not to ask any more questions.</p><p>I just took the edge of the blanket and pulled it over my shoulders so it would cover my entire body.</p><p>Because even if I had like five layers of clothing, it was freezing cold. And we were sitting over fucking snow.</p><p>We must have stayed like that for several minutes, Harry reading his book, and I trembling with cold under my blanket.</p><p>He must have noticed my trembling though, because he turned to me and giggled.</p><p>"Sorry." - I said. - "You know what?" - I asked and he denied. - "Even though I'm freezing, it's actually nice to be outside again. Because you know, I've been locked in my flat for about two months."</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"Your name is Harry, right? Or is it just like an artistic name for your modeling?"</p><p>Harry giggled and nodded.</p><p>"So, your name is Harry Styles."</p><p>Harry nodded again.</p><p>"Nice. Well Harry, I liked your photos for that magazine. You have amazing eyes."</p><p>Harry laughed and sat closer to me.</p><p>"You have amazing eyes too." - He said and I startled.</p><p>"You speak."</p><p>Harry laughed loudly.</p><p>"Yes, I speak." - He giggled again.</p><p>"Ok, I think that now I'm the one who is speechless."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because mate, your voice is fucking deep."</p><p>Harry laughed and turned to face me.</p><p>"Are you cold?"</p><p>"Kinda."</p><p>"The sun is gone now. I should probably get home."</p><p>"Sure. Me too." - I said.</p><p>"Ok. Go get yourself warm. And thanks for the blanket, Louis."</p><p>Oh my god, my name in his lips sounded like a freaking song.</p><p>"Bye, Harry."</p><p>🌨️</p><p>I woke up the next day, hoping it wasn't snowing anymore.</p><p>Clifford jumped on my bed when he noticed I woke up and started licking my face.</p><p>"Ok, Cliff, that's enough." - I said and he barked in response.</p><p>I got up from the bed and it was almost midday, I had about five hours before the time that Harry usually appears at the park.</p><p>So I used that time to eat brunch, have a shower and clean the apartment. Because yes, I didn't have anything interesting to do except wait for the tree guy.</p><p>Nearly five o'clock I got to the window to see if Harry was already there. And indeed he was.</p><p>This time I decided to take Clifford with me since it wasn't snowing. So I took his leash and his collar and put it on him, then I got changed and I put on some warm clothes to face the cold winter.</p><p>Clifford was almost running when he spotted Harry, so I let the leash go and he rushed to reach him.</p><p>I made it to the tree seconds later and Harry was already playing with my dog.</p><p>"Hi, Harry."</p><p>"Hi"</p><p>"What were you up to?"</p><p>"I was waiting for you." - He answered.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>I could see that this time he wasn't reading any book, in fact he didn't have any belongings with him.</p><p>"Where is your book?"</p><p>"I forgot it at home."</p><p>"What? It's like the only thing you carry around."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't know. I had my head somewhere else." - He said and I giggled.</p><p>"Sure. Well, maybe we can use this time to get to know each other better." - I said and sat down on the ground by Harry's side.</p><p>"I like that."</p><p>"Twenty questions?"</p><p>"Mmm... ten questions."</p><p>"You're such a party killer. But ok. Here's the rules. You can only answer with the truth."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"You can't skip questions, you have to answer them all."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"And we can't pause it and continue it another day. We can't go home until we finish."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>"Ok. I start. How old are you?"</p><p>"26, you?"</p><p>"28"</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>"When did you start to model?"</p><p>"When I was 18."</p><p>"Do you like to do it?"</p><p>"That's two questions in a row. But, yes. I like it at least for now. Although I don't see myself doing it for much longer. I'd like to study something more. Don't know what yet." - He said, looking at his lap, which now had a sleeping Clifford over him. -"What's your full name?"</p><p>"Louis William Tomlinson."</p><p>"Wow, that sounds like from the royal family or something." - He said and I laughed.</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>"I say so." - He looked back at me. - "Ok, my third question is, what do you do for a living?"</p><p>"I'm a photographer."</p><p>"Wait, really? What kind?"</p><p>"That's another question, Harry."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever. Answer it." - He said and I laughed.</p><p>"I capture mostly nature landscapes. I worked for National Geographic once."</p><p>"That 's amazing."</p><p>"Thanks." - I said, not very convinced. - "My turn. Do you live here in London?"</p><p>"No, actually I don't. I got stuck here because of the lockdown. I'm from Holmes Chapel. What about you?"</p><p>"I'm from Doncaster originally, but now I live there." - I said pointing at my building.</p><p>"Oh so you've been watching me all week long?" - He giggled.</p><p>"Is that a question I have to answer?"</p><p>"Do I want to know the answer?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Well, yes. Have you been stalking me?"</p><p>"I wouldn't call it stalking, but yes. I watched you because you are the only human being in twenty blocks around." - I said and he laughed loudly, scaring Clifford who was still on his lap.</p><p>"Fair enough." - He said and tapped on my dog's loin to calm him down.</p><p>"I'm two questions behind you. So it's my turn. Why weren't you speaking the previous days?"</p><p>"Because you intimidated me."</p><p>"Wait, what? I intimidated you?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"That 's weird."</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Ok, don't go back to being shy." - I said and he giggled.- "Next question. Why do you come here to read?"</p><p>"I just like it."</p><p>"Yeah. But I mean, it's freezing."</p><p>"It doesn't bother me."</p><p>"Are you a vampire?"</p><p>"No, I'm not a vampire." - Harry laughed.- "And you just wasted another question."</p><p>"Shit. I was just trying to be funny." - I said.</p><p>"Sorry man. Those are the rules. Do you have family back in Doncaster?"</p><p>"Yeah, my mom and one of my sisters passed away a few years ago, but I still have my father and five siblings."</p><p>"I'm sorry about that. But wow, That's a large family."</p><p>"Yeah... What about you?"</p><p>"Only my mom and a sister."</p><p>"Do you get on well with them?"</p><p>"Yeah, they are the best. You have only one question left, Louis. You better use it well."</p><p>"I'm thinking."</p><p>"Ok, I'm asking the last two. Why did you insist that much on talking to me? And why did you search me up on the internet?" - He asked while caressing Clifford's head.</p><p>"I think I was curious. I mean nobody will ever sit down on the cold grass during a worldwide pandemic to read a book every day of the week like it's the most common thing to do. I thought you were out of your mind, but now I see that this is actually really nice."</p><p>"See? I'm not that insane after all."</p><p>"Maybe just a little."</p><p>"Do you have your last question?"</p><p>"Yes. Are you ready for it?"</p><p>"Is that the question?" - He said and giggled.</p><p>"Oh, no. C'mon."</p><p>"Yes, Louis. Ask."</p><p>"Can I take a picture of your eyes sometime?"</p><p>By the look on his face I could tell he was surprised.</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"Because I really love their color."</p><p>"Well, yeah. I guess you can."</p><p>"Thanks, next time I'll bring my camera, so."</p><p>"Ok." - He said and gulped. -"Now that we finished, do we have to go?"</p><p>"Those were the rules." - I answered.</p><p>"Well, I guess I'll see you." - He said and stood up.</p><p>"Tomorrow." - I said and extended my hand so he would help me to stand up.</p><p>He took it and pulled me up on my feet.</p><p>"Tomorrow."</p><p>🌨️</p><p>The next day I woke up in the early morning with bad news. I had to go back to Doncaster for the day.</p><p>But I wasn't going to let Harry without letting him know about it. Because yes, I told him yesterday that I'll meet him today.</p><p>That's when I realized that I didn't have his number.</p><p>So I started writing a note.</p><p>"Harry,</p><p>Something happened and I have to go back to my city, not that you care, but still I wanted to let you know. And since I didn't have your number, I thought this was a good way to tell you.</p><p>I hope that you didn't forget your book today, so you don't get bored without me.</p><p>I guess I'll see you tomorrow.</p><p>-Louis"</p><p>I got changed and left the note taped to the tree where Harry always sits.</p><p>Then I made my way to Doncaster.</p><p>After spending the whole day solving family problems, I returned to London after midnight. It was quite a long ride.</p><p>When I was to get home, and I was just driving by the park, I noticed an orange spark on Harry's tree.</p><p>I stopped the car and got out to take a closer look.</p><p>My note was still taped there, but underneath it there was another one, in a bright orange paper. I took it in my hands and it said:</p><p>"Louis,</p><p>I had my book with me, so don't worry.</p><p>And I'm not giving you my number, I like these notes better.</p><p>See you tomorrow.</p><p>-H"</p><p>I smiled like an idiot and sticked it in my phone case before returning to the car.</p><p>🌨️</p><p>I was sitting and waiting for the clock to strike five o'clock.</p><p>I had already prepared my camera, I was full dressed and Clifford had his collar on. We were both ready to go.</p><p>The clock announced five o'clock and I rushed outside. The weather was still really cold and every day it seemed like I had more clothes on. The only visible part was literally my eyes.</p><p>Clifford reached the tree first, as always, and met Harry there. I approached him seconds later and I sat down next to him without even asking for permission.</p><p>"Hello there."</p><p>"Hi, Lou. Everything ok yesterday?"</p><p>"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"One of my sisters got the fever, and they all thought it was covid, and my father couldn't take her because of his age. So I took her to the hospital and she got tested. Luckily it was just a fever, so I came back."</p><p>"Ok, she was lucky."</p><p>"Yeah. What about you? What are you up to?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"I brought the camera with me today."</p><p>"Are you going to take pictures of the park and the trees? or maybe of Clifford?" - He teased.</p><p>"You know exactly why I brought it."</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Let's get this over with." - He said and turned to me with his eyes wide open.</p><p>I took my camera out of his case and turned it on. Clifford laid down on the opposite side of Harry and he tapped on his head while Clifford barked at him for more.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Would you take your beanie out for the photo?"</p><p>"Why? I thought you only wanted my eyes."</p><p>"Artistic purpose."</p><p>"Yeah sure, I've heard that excuse before." - He said and laughed. - "I take mine, you take yours."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"I want to see your hair. You already saw mine by the pictures you found. But I haven't seen yours."</p><p>"My ears are going to freeze." - I pouted even though he couldn't see it under the mask.</p><p>"There's no deal then. Settle with just my eyes."</p><p>"Ok, I'll take the beanie off." - I said and left my hair out in the open, and placed the camera back in front of him to capture his eyes.</p><p>Harry giggled and did the same with his beanie.</p><p>"Just look at me in a common way."</p><p>"In a common way?"</p><p>"Yeah, you know. Like relaxed."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>He did as I told him and I took the picture.</p><p>It was extremely beautiful to see one of his brown curls interrupting his forehead, framing his perfectly green eyes.</p><p>"Now look at your left, but still facing me."</p><p>He did and I took another picture from a little closer. I put my beanie on again because my ears were really freezing already and then returned to Harry.</p><p>"Now smile."</p><p>"But you can't see my mouth."</p><p>"But I can see the smile on your eyes."</p><p>"Ok." - He shrugged.</p><p>Harry smiled and I got even a little bit closer to him.</p><p>"You know what is the worst part of using facemasks?" - He asked after the sound of the photo.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Not being able to kiss."</p><p>"You can always take the mask away to kiss someone."</p><p>"Yeah, but how do I know if you don't have covid?" - He said amusingly.</p><p>"Wait. You want to kiss me?" - I asked, confused.</p><p>"I thought it was pretty obvious." - He laughed.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Oh my god I'm so stupid." - I pulled the edges of the beanie down to hide my face inside of it.</p><p>"Well, now I feel stupid because I misunderstood the whole thing. I thought you were flirting with me, weren't you?"</p><p>"No! you didn't misunderstand it." - I said pulling my beanie up again. - "I actually want to kiss you too. I mean, I like you." - I said shyer than I wanted to.</p><p>"You sure you don't have covid?"</p><p>"Pretty much, yeah."</p><p>"I'll take my chances." - He said and took off his facemask.</p><p>And oh my god, now that I was seeing his entire face, he was stunning. More than he was in the pictures. He was astonishingly beautiful. And his smile, I can't even put it into words.</p><p>I think my heart skipped a beat just by looking at him.</p><p>"Ready to see my face?" - I said.</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"I hope I'm not too ugly for you."</p><p>"Oh, honey with those blue eyes you can't be ugly." - He said and I laughed.</p><p>"Let's find out." - I said and took off my mask too.</p><p>Harry stared at me like he was kinda analyzing my face.</p><p>"You're flawless." - He concluded.</p><p>"Don't you think that is a little too much?"</p><p>"Not to my eyes, no."</p><p>"Ok." - I giggled.</p><p>Harry put his mittened hand on my cheek and pulled me closer to him. Our noses were almost touching.</p><p>He bit his lip and looked straight to my eyes.</p><p>I wrinkled my nose and he smiled at me showing his teeth.</p><p>I lifted my hands and intertwined them behind Harry's neck.</p><p>We were as close as we've ever been. And it was exciting, we both wanted this to happen.</p><p>He opened his mouth as he was going to say something, but I didn't give him time, because I shut the distance between us by joining our lips together in a long and warm kiss.</p><p>At least it was until I heard Clifford barking at us from behind. My dog was jealous, so he tried to separate us with his snout.</p><p>Harry giggled and we cut the kiss.</p><p>"Sorry I cut you, you wanted to say something?" - I asked, still close to his lips.</p><p>"Nevermind, that was amazing." - He said and we both laughed.</p><p>🌨️</p><p>That day at five o'clock I went down to the park by myself, without Clifford. I didn't want him to interrupt Harry and I, like he did yesterday.</p><p>But to my surprise Harry wasn't there, I wandered around for a while only to find a note sticked to the tree.</p><p>"Louis,</p><p>They called me to do a photoshoot today, it's quite bizarre actually, I'll tell you later.</p><p>I'm not going to be at five o'clock, I'll show up later, as soon as I finish with this.</p><p>I came here really early in the morning to leave you this note. I hope that you don't freeze while waiting for me.</p><p>See you later.</p><p>-Love, H."</p><p>I smiled at the little note and put it in the pocket of my jacket, then I sat down on the ground to wait for Harry.</p><p>Nearly six pm I saw a silhouette walking towards me, I knew it was him.</p><p>"How did the photoshoot go?"</p><p>"Was awkward. It was a covid prevention publicity for a magazine, and I don't know, everything that's happening is really bizarre."</p><p>"Yeah, it is." - I said and made him a sign so he would sit down next to me. - "You came directly from there?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Just to meet with me?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"You know we could have met tomorrow instead, right?"</p><p>"I wanted to come." - He said and looked at me. - "No Clifford today?"</p><p>"Nope. No book today?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Just you and me then." - I said.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Do you want to play a game?"</p><p>"Ten questions again?"</p><p>"No, I have a new one."</p><p>"Ok, how is it?"</p><p>"You have to make a gesture with your face underneath the mask, and I have to guess it."</p><p>"What?" - Harry laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, like this. See, I'm making a face now. But you can't see it. So you have to guess what I'm doing."</p><p>"A smirk?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"A smile with teeth?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"How do I know you're not lying if I can't see you? Maybe I already said the right one and you just lied."</p><p>"Because I don't cheat."</p><p>"This game is boring." - Harry said.</p><p>"No, c'mon."</p><p>"Was it a smile without teeth?"</p><p>"Yes!" - I cheered and clapped at him.</p><p>"I think I prefer to play ten questions."</p><p>"Let's make it five."</p><p>"Ok, I like that."</p><p>"Then we go home." - I teased.</p><p>"Those are the rules." - He giggled. - "I start."</p><p>"Shoot."</p><p>"How many boyfriends did you have?"</p><p>"Oh, that's a spicy one. Ok, I had two long term relationships. I mean like really long."</p><p>"I thought you were going to say like twenty."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I don't know. But I guess those two were lucky. How did those end?"</p><p>"That's another question."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Ok, the first one ended when I moved here, it just didn't work out because of the distance. And the second one was because he hated visiting my family, he said that we were too loud and there were children everywhere and stuff."</p><p>"What an asshole." - He said and I laughed.</p><p>"Ok, my turn. Two questions in a row. When did you come out? And how did your family take it?"</p><p>"I mean, my mother already knew from some attitudes I had when I was a child and she was always ok with that, so that wasn't a problem. As for me, I accepted being gay when I was thirteen because I had a wet dream about my best friend." - He said quite embarrassed and I laughed loudly.</p><p>"Great way to find out."</p><p>"Yeah, shut up."</p><p>"Well, it's your turn."</p><p>"I know. Do you still have feelings for any of your ex boyfriends?"</p><p>"More questions about ex boyfriends? Damn, Harry. No, I don't have feelings for them. I mean the first one still lives in Doncaster so I ran into him from time to time, and since he was practically my first love and we split up on good terms, we say hello and chat a bit. But I don't have feelings for him. It was a long time ago. And the second one, you said it, he was an asshole."</p><p>"He was your first love?"</p><p>"Yeah, from highschool you know. But that is old history. And that was your fourth question."</p><p>"Fuck." - He said and I giggled.</p><p>"You spend four out of five on my ex's. I guess you were really intrigued."</p><p>"Yeah, excuse me for wanting to get to know you. Your turn."</p><p>"Ok. This one is a decisive one. So be careful with your answer." - I said and threatened him with my pointing finger.</p><p>"Ok?"</p><p>"Are you more of a tea guy or a coffee guy?"</p><p>"I'm afraid now. Ok, I love coffee, but I really enjoy drinking tea. Mostly before bed. So I don't know, can I be both?"</p><p>"You've just let me down."</p><p>"Sorry." - He giggled.</p><p>"I'll make my fourth question now."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>"Can I have your number now? Or are you going to keep sending me little notes?" - I said and Harry laughed loudly.</p><p>"Give me your phone." - He extended his hand to me and I handed him my phone.</p><p>Harry typed on the screen and gave it back to me.</p><p>"My turn." - He said.</p><p>"Your fifth and last question." - I teased.</p><p>"Sure. Is the only one I need anyway."</p><p>"Really? What is it?"</p><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>He took me a bit by surprise, but I nodded anyway. He got out his facemask and I did the same. I placed my arms on his shoulders and he quickly sealed the space in between us, pressing his lips against mine. He moved his lips with ease until we synced.</p><p>And this time there was no Clifford to interrupt us, so we kissed for as long as our breathing allowed us.</p><p>Harry had now his nose cold and his face red. I looked deeply into his eyes and smiled at him.</p><p>"I still have one question left." - I said near his lips, and he sighed in response.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Can I kiss you back?"</p><p>🌨️</p><p>The following day I woke up as happy as I've ever been. The only reason was that I was going to see Harry. Again.</p><p>I rushed to open the curtains of my window to visualise the park in front of my building. And more specific, Harry's tree. But the only thing I saw was snow.</p><p>Clifford was laying down by the heater and he didn't even bother to come and say good morning.</p><p>I took out my phone and I remembered that Harry had given me his number. So I decided to send him a text.</p><p>"Harry,</p><p>You still up to meet me under the tree today? It's snowing outside...</p><p>-L"</p><p>I didn't wait long because shortly after he replied.</p><p>"Louis,</p><p>I thought you were never going to text me.<br/>
Yes, I'm still up for it.<br/>
See you there at five. Bring your blanket.</p><p>-Love, H."</p><p>After lunch, I prepared my bulky blanket from my bed so I won't freeze to death while being outside with Harry. Because my evening meetings with him had become a routine now, and to be honest, there was no better way to spend the lockdown. I mean, we all need company, right? And he was giving me that.</p><p>He is the best part of my quarantine.</p><p>By the time the clock struck five o'clock I was ready to go down and cross the street to meet Harry.</p><p>He was already sitting there, over his blanket, reading his book.</p><p>"Hello." - I said and sat next to him.</p><p>I pulled down my mask and pressed a little kiss on Harry's cheek. Then I put my mask back on.</p><p>"Hi, Lou."</p><p>"I brought my blanket as you said." - I pointed and extended it over our laps.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"What should we do today?" - I asked.</p><p>"No more games, please." - He begged and I laughed.</p><p>"Ok, not games today. Got it."</p><p>Harry took my hand from underneath the blanket and intertwined our mittened fingers.</p><p>"Did you finish reading your book?" - I asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Did you like it?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How does it end?"</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"C'mon, tell me the story. Don't be boring."</p><p>"Well... the protagonist who is a model, after a few days of knowing this guy who is a photographer, decides to ask him to go on a date with him."</p><p>"Does he say yes?"</p><p>"That 's up to you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Harry sighed in frustration.</p><p>"C'mon Louis! Can you be more slow?"</p><p>I thought it through for a second and then it hit me.</p><p>"Oh my god! I am the worst."</p><p>"Yeah, kinda." - He said and laughed. - "I'm really trying here."</p><p>"I'm sorry." - I said while laughing and cupped his cheeks. - "Of course Harry, yes. It's a yes."</p><p>I pulled down his mask and mine and kissed him on the lips.</p><p>"That's more like it." - He smiled at me and showed his dimples.</p><p>🌨️</p><p>As the entire city was under lockdown, we didn't have any place to go for our date. So we ended up deciding to do it in my flat.</p><p>I had ordered some Chinese food for both of us, and I was finishing cleaning the living room when the doorbell rang.</p><p>I went down to open the door and seconds later we were at my warm flat.</p><p>Harry once he got inside my apartment, he got rid of his layers of clothing and his facemask, staying with just a bottomed up shirt and his trousers.</p><p>Oh God, if he was gorgeous with a big fluffy jacket, mittens and a beanie, he was even more gorgeous without them.</p><p>"Oh, chinese food?" - He asked.</p><p>"You don't like it?"</p><p>"Yes, I love it."</p><p>"Cool." - I said while setting the table.</p><p>Harry sat on the couch and Clifford rushed to jump over him, barking at Harry and licking his face.</p><p>"I missed you too, buddy." - Harry said and I giggled.</p><p>"He is not like that with everyone. He must really like you." - I said.</p><p>"I really like him too." - He said with a smile and kept playing with Clifford until I placed the food in the middle of the table.</p><p>Harry left Clifford on the couch and walked towards the table.</p><p>"You know I asked you out, right? I should be the one doing this."</p><p>"It's no biggie." - I said and sat down on one of the chairs.</p><p>"You're making me look bad." - He giggled.</p><p>"You can organize the next one." - I said.</p><p>"Is it going to be a 'next one'?"</p><p>"It depends on how this one ends I guess."</p><p>"I'll try my best to impress you, then."</p><p>"You don't even have to try. Your eyes are doing all the work for you since day one."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Oh, yes. You bought me with those." - I said and he giggled.</p><p>🌨️</p><p>London, Spring.</p><p> </p><p>That date went awesomely great, and also the other five dates we had after that first one.</p><p>We kept meeting under the tree for weeks, we still do it sometimes, like today.</p><p>Right now we were just laying under the tree, side by side on the green grass while watching the small tree branches moving above us, due to the spring wind.</p><p>"I want to capture this." - I said while taking my camera out of its case.</p><p>I angled it above my head and took a picture of the branches and the little pieces of blue sky above them. Green and Blue melting into one perfect nature landscape.</p><p>Harry turned to me and watched the picture I just took.</p><p>"That 's beautiful."</p><p>"You are beautiful." - I said looking at him.</p><p>"So cheesy." - He giggled and turned again to look to the sky.</p><p>I turned to the side to see him better.</p><p>"You know what?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We should play twenty questions."</p><p>"No way. I don't have any more questions left to ask you. We play it all the time."</p><p>"Ok, just one question then."</p><p>Harry sighed and turned to me.</p><p>"Ok, sure."</p><p>"You go first." - I said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I'm being a gentleman." - I said and Harry laughed.</p><p>"What do you like the most about London?"</p><p>"The people, the culture and you."</p><p>"C'mon. I'm not even from here."</p><p>"You're pretty much here right now." - I said.</p><p>"Whatever. Your turn."</p><p>"Let me think."</p><p>"Only one shot, Louis. Use it well."</p><p>"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"</p><p>Harry stared at me for a second.</p><p>"Let me say that you just wasted a precious question, because we both already know the answer to that one." - He said and I laughed. - "Yes baby, I'll be your boyfriend, let's make it official."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah, now kiss me you fool."</p><p>I straddled above his body with my knees at his sides and I leaned my torso over him to leave tiny kisses all over his face, making him giggle.</p><p>Until he finally took me by the cheeks and captured my lips into his, kissing me with passion. One of those kisses that seems to never end. We complimented each other so well, like we were merging into one. Like we were soulmates.</p><p>🌨️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>